Love Burns
by Scorpi
Summary: Pull up a chair cause it is time for a bumpy ride. This story has alot of bumps in the road so watch out for the twists in it.


Chapter One: Searching

Goro sets off to get InuYasha in Lisda Forest. Intimidated by Princess Soya, he walks faster and faster until it becomes a run. _Only a couple more years and I don't have to baby-sit that spoiled princess,_ Goro thought. Goro, only at the age of 18, must serve Soya until he turns 21. Though this confuses him at a point he tripped and after that stumbled, a figure about five foot and 10 inches was running and cutting through trees.

_A young warrior able to fight…he may come handy very soon _Goro thought. Goro ran towards the figure. He then realized that the figure was a wolf demon gang member. After that he realized it was the Wolf demon gang leader, Kouga. Goro was realizing for so long he didn't realize Kouga was coming that way. Kouga, not paying a bit of attention of where he was going, looked up and then bumped into Goro.

Goro flew back with full force and when he hit the ground, Kouga fell in his stomach. "Watch where you are going, Kouga!"

"You know my name. Wait a minute were you watch me?" answered and questioned Kouga.

" Yes and Yes. Kouga, where I am from every single soul knows who you are. I was watching you because I am on a journey. I am on a journey to hunt down the one they call InuYasha," replied Goro with ease.

" Wait you are hunting down InuYasha?" wondered Kouga.

"Yes and why do you ask?" said Goro.

"Because InuYasha is my enemy and he is stealing my true love, Kagome. I want to kill him and retrieve my love," said Kouga with a heart-broken look in his eyes which also fill with rage.

"Do you wish to help us?"

"Us? Us who?"

InuYasha walked slowly through Lisda Forest quickly with Kagome by his loving side. Miroku stared at them the whole trip with a 'why can't that be me' stare. Even though, Miroku doesn't like Kagome, he wishes he was like that with maybe Sango. Kagome turns around and sees the stare. Without truly thinking, Kagome screams. InuYasha turns around then and gets all defensive. Miroku then clicks into reality.

Miroku then screams a girly scream and runs. This makes InuYasha very mad. InuYasha knows he loves Kagome and he wants no one to take her away not even Miroku. Kagome looks worriedly at InuYasha to see his next move. InuYasha forgets who he is, InuYasha. He gets in his mode of 'zoned out' and no more mister nice guy/demon'. InuYasha goes full demon by accident.

Kagome freaks. InuYasha runs after Miroku. Kagome doesn't have enough time to do her 'sit' routine. "InuYasha, wait don't go," Kagome calls loudly which is now coming to a whisper. "I need you."

InuYasha kept on running. He finally stopped at a river. He looked down and saw his reflection. His reflection seemed to talk to Demon InuYasha._ InuYasha pull yourself together. This isn't who you are. You are a half-demon who is deeply in love with Kagome. Kagome hates to see you like this. Come on pull yourself together _the reflection said. InuYasha just splashed it and said Kagome. He then shook his head and began to run after Miroku again.

Goro brought Kouga to Princess Soya. Princess Soya examined him and questioned the usual warrior questions. _This may get me promoted so I can leave sooner to see my family _Goro thought. Kouga stared at Soya to wonder if he was in. She seemed tense and curious. _I must join this Princess and her followers. If I help her, my gift in return is my love. Though I have never heard of her _Kouga thought, _And this mysterious figure Goro. Who is he? Why are they searching for InuYasha? _

"Kouga, you need to stop thinking so much. My powers are premonitions, mind reading, and to be able to fight with my bow and arrow. Our quest to find InuYasha is not really to kill , but to find him and show him his 'could be' future. The journey is sought ,but not found of course. Goro, my guard, bumped into you instead. He must of had pity for you because I told him to kill any interferrence," Soya said with an explaining, calm tone of voice.

A few minutes later, Kouga and Goro were ready to find InuYasha. Princess Soya called in two mysterious, shadow figures. "We are sending them to gain Kagome's trust so we can take her down so my future can be made. A future with InuYasha."

The two figures became girls and then twins. They got ready for Lisda Forest to meet Kagome and to get her off InuYasha's trail.

Kagome stoppped at a river and yelled InuYasha. A Mile farther, InuYasha heard the cry for him. He shook his head again. His eyes caught the sight of Miroku. He was cornered between InuYasha and a wall of mountainous, rocky terrain. " InuYasha, it's me ,Miroku, your buddy. You know the guy you stop from ...uh... going girl crazy. Spare me you evil-half-human - jerk!" Miroku said pleading and even whimpering.

InuYasha stopped his bad-demon self. Turn back to his half-demon self and started laughing very hard. Miroku did a simple exhale and said that was so close. InuYasha then turn full-demon and growled. "Heh, Heh. My fault. InuYasha you know better than that. I do not like Kagome. I like her as a friend. Not more nor less. Why are you so defensive? Do you like her?" Miroku said trying to get himself out of trouble like usual.

"No. I mean yes. Stop that! Yeah I like her. I mean I am engaged to her almost. I need more time. I always feel like something is getting in my way."

"I have noticed by now. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I don't think she likes me."

"Like you. She loves you! She is crazy about you. I think she knows you do too."

"I know, but ..."

"But nothing. Have you said I love you or even I like you alot?"

"No. I haven't had the chance to," InuYasha said with a bit of sorrow.

InuYasha turned around and started to turn back to find Kagome. _Geez. Am I ever going to say those three words that have never touched my tongue. Or lips really. Is it meant to be? _InuYasha thought with no hope at all.

The twins were on their way to Kagome when they spotted InuYasha. They used their minds to contact Princess Soya. _We have spotted InuYasha. Send Goro and Kouga as soon as possible. He seems sad. He probably can't sense us at all. By the way, we have an idea of sending Goro to InuYasha to watch him. Send Kouga to Kagome. Kouga makes love with Kagome and InuYasha sees. He would be heartbroken, _the twins thought.

Kagome heard something. She turned around. Two girls, twins, we running towards her. They seem to be yelling run. _Why are they yelling run? Oh yeah. That means run, _Kagome thought. Kagome started to run, but tripped over a rock. A second later, the twins fell over her. InuYasha (as a full-demon) was running towards then at full speed. _This isn't like InuYasha. I know he can get out of control but still. Wait a minute. I have an idea, _Kagome thought.

"**SIT!**" she yelled at InuYasha. He didn't sit. Or even turn half-demon. _What is wrong with him? _Kagome thought in disbelief. InuYasha hovered over her like a hawk finding its prey.

" InuYasha this isn't who you are. I know this. InuYasha, listen to me," Kagome said trying to bring back the InuYasha she loved.

He didn't do anything. He growled loud and started to act like he was going to kill her. The twins turned to Kagome. _If we tell her the words, Soya can do her trick. Lets get over and done with, _the twins thought. "Kagome, repeat after us. Kida Amoro Viasf Lisfrei," The twins said hoping to do their trick.

" **KIDA AMORO VIASF LISFREI!**" Kagome yelled waiting to see the results. The Demonic InuYasha dissapeared. Like it dissolved. Though Kagome didn't know it, it was a hologram of InuYasha to trick her into saying a spell to make InuYasha start to love Princess Soya. This begins a horrible battle between love and life.


End file.
